


This is home

by rabiddog



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Kageyama Tobio Angst, Kageyama Tobio Needs a Hug, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Vomiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26603782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabiddog/pseuds/rabiddog
Summary: "Get a load of this monster."Kageyama was shaking with heaving gasps, his form slumping down onto bruised knees and calloused hands. Jolts of panic were running under the softness of his skin and setting the hairs on the back of his neck alight. Kageyama could barely remember how to breathe at this point.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Karasuno Volleyball Club, Kageyama Tobio & Kindaichi Yuutarou & Kunimi Akira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 182





	This is home

“Get a load of this monster,” Oikawa sneered, his gaze full of unbridled fury as he stared down towards the other setter through the net. It was a good thing that there actually was a net, however flimsy it was, separating them at this point, as the tension was so thick that Hinata – as well as the rest of Karasuno - felt as if he could cut through it with a knife. 

Kageyama was shaking with heaving gasps, his form slumping down onto bruised knees and calloused hands. Jolts of panic were running under the softness of his skin and setting the hairs on the back of his neck alight. Kageyama could barely remember how to breathe at this point. 

Each, bubbling breath that managed past Tobio’s wet lips was met with harsh sobs, his shoulders moving up and down with each, fruitless attempt to calm down. He couldn’t express how he felt; how he couldn’t breathe or move; how he didn’t have control over his frail body anymore. 

Kageyama felt like a dead man walking. 

“He doesn’t know how to communicate.” Iwaizumi commented from his perch next to Oikawa, his tone passive and his arms were crossed tightly over his chest as he peered towards the panicked, crying setter. There wasn’t too much sympathy or concern evident on his face, but even the little bit he had was far more than what was on Tooru’s face. 

Seijoh’s ace was impartial towards Kageyama; he had been since middle school. While it wasn’t the most pleasing to see a fellow volleyball player breaking down like the raven-head was, it wasn’t like Iwaizumi was going to rush forwards to check on him. It wasn’t his place. Not anymore. 

“His mind is in a different place-” Suga whispered from the sidelines, his hands clutching onto the front of his Karasuno, black and orange jersey. Tobio didn’t look okay at all, clearly out of it, and barely registering what was going on. The desperate, overwhelming urge to rush forwards and scoop Kageyama up into his arms was almost overtaking Suga, but he knew he couldn’t, no matter how much he wanted to. 

The rest of the team was already crowding around the shaking first year, their faces filled with concern, and they were mumbling amongst themselves with worried tones. Sugawara knew that if he went over, it would only add to the growing crowd, which wouldn’t help anyone at all, especially not Kageyama. 

He honestly doubted that Coach Ukai or Takeda-Sensei would let him go over anyway, no matter how much he might plead or beg. 

“Will everybody please give him a little bit of space!?” Hinata’s loud and demanding voice flooded the volleyball court with an angry, irritated tone. The underlying hint of worry and fear was ever-present, but the desperate anger was the most obvious. 

Crowding over Kageyama wasn’t going to help him calm down, Hinata knew that for sure. It would only make the first-year setter worse and send him spiraling further into his crumbling mind. Shoyo would always want what was best for his teammate, even if it meant shouting at his senpai’s and sending out demands to the others. 

If it was for Kageyama? He’d do it without a second thought. 

“Get a load of this train wreck,” Kindaichi mumbled over towards Kunimi, his gaze sharp, and his lips downturned into a slightly displeased expression. One thing that he’d never thought he’d witness was _Kageyama Tobio_ of all people, having a breakdown in the middle of a volleyball match. 

Throughout their years in middle school together, Tobio had always been the most collected and calm player during every match and practice he was a part of. He’d never once put himself out there in ways as Oikawa had, and he hadn’t shouted as Iwaizumi had done occasionally. Not until his last year, that was when everything had gone so downhill. 

“His hair’s a mess, and he doesn’t know who he is yet,” Kunimi responded with a dry, almost bored tone. Out of the two of them – Kindaichi and Kunimi – he was definitely the one who held the strongest grudge against Kageyama. He didn’t think he’d ever be able to forgive Tobio for how he treated everyone. 

It wasn’t like he was sad about what had happened, not anymore at least, he was just... angry. So, so angry. Kageyama had ruined his last year of middle school volleyball, and that was unforgivable. 

Kageyama’s hands were tearing at raven locks as he dry-heaved against the ground. Nothing but pure bile bubbled past his lips and splattered onto the once squeaky-clean floor. He was still shaking immensely, unable to stop full-body shudders and harrowing cries. 

He’d never felt this unhinged; this detached from reality before, but here he was. There was no anchor currently holding him grounded to the current point in time. He had nobody to remind him of where he was and who he is. Was he even Kageyama anymore? 

Maybe he really was just a tyrant, unlovable king. Perhaps Kindaichi, Kunimi, Oikawa, Iwaizumi – maybe they’d been right all along? 

“But little do we know the stars,” Hinata whispered gently towards Kageyama, lowering down with slow and careful movements. While he may be treating the setter like some easily-spooked animal, Shoyo felt as if it was needed this time. He didn’t want to send Kageyama spiraling any further than he already was. 

“Welcome him with open arms.” He sighed (mainly to himself), gently bringing a small hand up to rub circles into Tobio’s back, pausing with bated breath as Kageyama gave a harsh jolt at the contact. 

Shoyo couldn’t help the grin that spread across his flushed cheeks as Tobio finally relaxed under his soft touch. It felt as if he was finally getting through to the other boy, after all this time. Hinata would forever and always be there if the younger setter needed it.

“I’ve got you, Kageyama. Just breathe for me.” 

Kageyama felt strangely at home within Hinata’s embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> CC: [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/rabiddogs)  
> Twitter: [Wilbyz](https://twitter.com/wiIbyz)


End file.
